Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode
I'm a big fan of this website. The stories are often good, and when they're not scary, they're comical. What I noticed shortly after joining was a little strange. You see, as a young teenager, I am a huge fan of Phineas and Ferb. It was funny, enjoyable, and had some good songs, so when I noticed a lost episode pasta called Phineas' Suicide, I read it, and it was pretty creepy. Shortly after, however, I saw another pasta for the show, called Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode. It wasn't creepy much, but was a decent story. I thought it was weird that there were two pastas in a short time, but whatever, I thought. Two days later, however, I discovered yet another pasta, called Phineas and Ferb: Candace Changes. It was O.K, and the reaction of the creator was pretty good, but by that time, I had weird feelings of the show. Why are these pastas coming out at the same time? Most people would have waited until the pasta amount would get to something like 6 or 7 pastas, like Spongebob, but, hey, I'm curious. I checked the wikipedia page for the list of episodes of Phineas and Ferb, where something strange happened. There was an episode with the title, from looking at the wikipedia page again, Finiasu to fabu. I don't know why it would be called something in another language, but I think it's because it was an international episode. It was episode 47, directed by some guy named Zac Moncrief, who seemed to have directed some other episodes like "I Scream, You Scream", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", and "Leave the Busting to Us". It had no Disney Channel premiere and the production code was oddly enough 999S, which was weird considering all the other episodes had production code between 101 and 126 and the letters were always a or b. Oddly enough, when I went to the season 1 page of Phineas and Ferb had no mention of it, saying episode 47 was called "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". Oh my god.... When I just went back to the episode page, the episode was there for a couple seconds, but now it's just fading away! This is so insane..... Oh my god, it's gone now, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...... Well, that was creepy, but considering the actually episode itself, it's not strange, at all. *Sighs* Anyways, back to my story, I looked at the episode, and it was kinda weird that it didn't have a Disney Channel premiere or anything. So, I searched it up, everywhere from Google, Bing, Yahoo, until I met a lone person on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki who saw the episode on T.V. Her username was Sarah94, and she had a blog post on the website, saying she was, and I quote, "Extremely freaked the *Cuss* out", and "Why the *Cuss* would they air something like that?" and also "What the hell were they thinking?". When I saw the blog post, If finally knew someone who watched it, but when I asked her about it, she said it was "To *Cuss* creepy". I tried to get it out of her several times, until she finally admitted she watched the episode. She didn't guarantee that it was called the name it (Formerly) had on Wikipedia, she just said it was some "Weird Japanese Name". I got her to explain the plot as well, but she said she couldn't explain it all as she never watched it all. Here is her explanation that I typed down while talking to her online. It's not very descriptive, but I never saw the episode, so why should I complain? "I was just looking through some channels are I saw this on Disney. I turned it on, and after a few commercials, it started. It was weird foreign text over black space. Than, another title went up, also foreign. It then showed the family on a passenger plane, which at that point I thought this was the Hawaiian episode where the family visits Hawaii. But, there was only music playing. No sound, just music. It was like the Titanic theme, but darker and not as good quality. After that, I could not believe it, the airplane caught fire from the inside! It was the scariest *Cuss* I've ever seen in my life. It showed the bodies of the family, as well as other families, burning. It didn't show the bodies being burned, it just showed the bodies disappear among the flames. You heard screaming, as the song had stopped, and it sounded weak and in peril. The scene cut to the pilot dead, with no fire in the cockpit for some reason, and then it showed a first glimpse of the ground, which was not very far away. Then, the screen went black as you heard the horrible sounds of the airplane crash and some faint screams. It then cut to someones hand horribly burnt, but it did not show the rest of the body, and a blade of glass that was burning landed into the hand. There was a faint sounds of burning while a horribly depressing song was playing. With that, there was some more foreign text in a romantic, yet tragic font. Than, the screen went black for a couple seconds, and than more foreign text. It was about 5 minutes in, and I was already shocked. I thought How could they do something to Phineas and Ferb like this? But, I pressed through. The next cut had Ferb, looking at the camera, with his entire face in view, holding a knife. That lasted for ten seconds, and I thought I was having a nightmare and I wouldn't wake up. He went over to Phineas' bed. I closed my eyes, but I heard a muffled scream. Then, I heard some rock song. It sounded violent, but it was Japanese. I opened my eyes just to see Ferb walk into Candace's room. Candace was on the phone, but since the rock song was on, I couldn't hear a word she said. She turned around, but it was to late. I wanted to close my eyes, but I needed to see it to believe it. She was stabbed in the chest, and Ferbs rose the knife up Candace's neck, and he was basically cutting her open. I started crying in fear. Ferb than turned around and went back in his room. He put his blood drawn knife on his bed and looked under his bed to find a pistol. He went into his parents room, and woke them up, mouthing one of the lyrics in the song. The parents woke up, only to be shot violently in the mouth. Ferb then went back in his room for a second time and sat on his bed, where you can notice Phineas' body, with blood covering all below the mouth, and right before the screen went to black, you heard the only English lyrics in the entire song, Can You Feel The Pain? I turned off the T.V, not bother to watch the rest, even though it was only 10 or 12 minutes into the episode. I only watched Phineas and Ferb once since I watched that episode. It was the Roller coaster episode, and I couldn't get those horrible images from the other episode out of my mind." That's what she had to say. She didn't have any evidence of the episode whatsoever, and even though I searched the internet countless times, I couldn't find the entire episode, any proof of the episode, anyone else who watched that episode, and any new about the episode. I told other people of what happened and they often said the girl was insane or she was lying. But I saw the episode on Wikipedia myself! Does that mean I'm insane?...... Wow, maybe it's so. Maybe I had a dream and the girl was just lying to get attention. Maybe I might have thought it to be there, but it was just my imagination. Maybe this whole story is..... a lie. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death